The Garwin Twin
by winged-soldiar
Summary: FBI agent Jade Skywalker is on a mission in the Ipswich colony...what happenes when some of her past is coming back to hant her? And who is her brother? It's awsome! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is my story of covenant.�Kind of, I don't know really. Tell me the last names of Pogue please! I forgot!**

* * *

I grabbed my glass of water and popcorn bowl and headed to the living room in my mansion. It took a few minutes, but I got there. I grabbed the remote and clicked the TV until it got to the VCR channel. I jammed the videotape in the slot and pressed play.

The movie was blank.

God, the movie was _blank!_

My throat was closed up, I couldn't breathe. Pries had said that I would have to figure out what goes on this tape, but I thought he meant what goes _next._ I don't have the slightest of clue of what is supposed to be on this, so _why did they give me the task?_

My throat loosened after a second, but the tense atmosphere was still there. I hadn't read the file, I can still figure out what was going on. 

So I ran up seven flights of stairs in the old, run down mansion. 

I got to the top tower of it and looked around my bedroom. It has black rose pattern wallpaper; black metal roses in the headboard of an old king-sized bed took up most of the circular room. There was a tiny bedside table with an old alarm clock, a photo frame, and a file. I walked across the room gracefully, feeling my chin length straight maroon hair bounce around my face.

I picked up the file and flipped it open. 

It had student reports, photographs, maps, library records, and a sticky note on top of it all. "_Agent Skywalker, we give you this case, it only has to do with what happened to William Danvers III. Caleb Danvers is his son. We have all the information we could find of him. Not much files are on William. Good Luck! –Carlisle Bedlam." _I re-read it over and over again; the Bureau really wants me to go on a stinker case? Why would they send their best agent out digging in old lost cases? I'm the best there is! How could they risk it?

_Maybe they don't think you're suit for the FBI anymore, Jade. _A tiny voice in my head told me. No! I'm too good of an agent, the head said so himself! I argued. _Maybe he didn't mean it, maybe he was lying. _The voice argued. And I couldn't bring myself to argue, because I knew that deep down, the voice was right.

I took a good look at the files, one said Caleb Danvers, another Pogue, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin. I could tell Caleb was William's son; he looked just like one of his pictures. Pogue was... average, yet muscular. Tyler looked hansom; witch is saying a lot coming from me, because I'm hard to please. 

Then there was Reid. He looked…exactly like me. It was creepy, the way we had the same crooked smile, same violet eyes, same thin line nose, same round chin. If I hadn't died my hair maroon, we would have had the same colored hair, too.

For a moment I thought he was my twin brother, the one that died in a car crash. The one that I used too ask to play with me, the one that used to protect me from our abusive father. 

For a moment I thought my brother was alive.

For a moment I thought he was like me.

But as soon as I realized what my thoughts were, I shoved them down deep.

I looked through the pile of names and information, choking back a cry. 

Then something caught my eye:

_Come to Spencer, It will give you an education!_

_Spencer is the best! 1-800-SAE_

_Come to Spencer Academic Education!_

It was a school business card, for the school that all the boys went to. I picked up my cell phone and called Spencer academy. 

"Hello? Spencer Academy! May I help you?" A boredom voice picked up. 

"Yes, this is Alexia Collision, May I'm transferring into Spencer next week, can I register?" I asked. 

"Yes maim, you may. What year would you be transferring into?" She asked. 

"Junior." I replied at got it settled. 

After the nice lady had ordered everything out, I put the phone back down. _If the head thinks I'm not good enough because I'm 17, then I'll show him. Tomorrow, I meet the boys._ I thought.

I took in a deep gulp of air and put up the entire information so only one photograph lay on the bed. I picked it up. It was Reid Garwin, the guy who is so familiar. I picked up the photograph off the bedside table and looked at it for the first time since I entered the room. It was of my mother, father, and twin brother Alex, and me huddled together during a fishing trip. It had been right before the car crash that had killed them all. I only walked away because I had something special. I had a gift.

_This is why the head sent you here. _My inter-voiced sounded. _Because you were morning, and he knew Ipswich was your hometown. He just wanted to help. _But that's the problem. It's not helping.

I hate my gift. Sometimes it feels like someone else is using it, like they are a part of it. I don't know why, but _that_ is my side case.

Because I have to know what happened that day. The day _he _died. 

The day I had to lay a black rose down on the ground of three bodiless graves.

* * *

**Well, did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm going to try out Reid's POV today, but I'm a girl. So if his thoughts aren't really guy-like, I'm sorry, I tried. **

REID POV (A few weeks before Jade's POV)

Today is one of the best and worst days of my life. Today I turn seventeen. That was the good part. I mean I'm one step closer to ascending. That's a good thing right? Well, the only thing that _really_ bothers me is the fact it's some one else's birthday as well, and I'm going to go visit her.

I got into my car _(crimson red '07Lotus Elise) _and gear shifted into the fast lane. I raced down the countryside and was heading to the old town cemetery. I got there at exactly 11:42, witch was right between our birth times. I walked to the very little stone grave that was there. There wasn't a body under ground, I knew that much.

"Hi. I miss you, happy birthday." I said. A tear fell down on my burning cheeks and fell onto the still alive black rose that I had put there 4 years ago. I looked at the tombstone and suddenly I was 13 again.

"_The troops go marching in one, by one." Jade and me sang. We were in our family's '88 black Honda prelude. It wasn't very big, but our family loved taking it for the road trips, camping trips, and fishing trips. The reason was because it has a sunroof, and if our family loves anything, it's the sky._

_We were coming back from an Ipswich family fishing trip. The entire covenant went, along with their families. Well, everyone except old man Danvers. Poor guy, if only he knew not to use the power so much. I got the 'taste of it' a few weeks ago. It was still hard to understand how to use. I had only used once. Jade hadn't at all. _

_Jade was almost human. She didn't like the power, or to use it. She saw what happens when you become addicted, and she doesn't want to go anywhere near that line between controls and unmanageability. She thinks it was meant for someone else. And how do I know this? Twin telepathy. _

_Whenever we touch we can read each other's thoughts. But if we're not touching, we can't unless we use. That's how I used, only once. It was at a state fair and we were lost, I turned around and she was gone. I got so scared my eyes turned pitch black and I heard her mind._

Help me, why is dad doing this? He's saying I'm week, because I'm a girl and had never used. He's hurting me! I…can't…what? 

_I ran to find her in an ally with dad kicking her in the gut. I punched his face and he doubled over drunk. I will never let him touch her again._

_We were coming home from a fishing trip. Mom and me hadn't gotten any fish, dad had got one. Jade had gotten four, Caleb had gotten two, Pogue one, Tyler four, with the help of Jade of course. Jade would be a great government leader, she's good at killing things, and finding out things._

_I looked out of the windshield and saw a big rig heading right for us. Suddenly, Jade was atop me, shielding me from a wreck in the making. Then everything was black._

I pulled myself out of the memories and read the tombstone.

**Jade Laurie Garwin**

**August 24th 1989- June 16th 2002**

**Loving daughter and twin, **

**Let thy black roses be the cure,**

**Cure of thy broken heart.**

I looked at it one last time before placing the fourth black rose for the fourth time down on the ground. I turned and went back to my car. I wish she had not thrown herself between the wreck and me; I'm the only one in our family that can remember every single fucking thing that happened that day. And every thought that swam in her head. 

There is no cure for a broken heart.

* * *

**Okay, I had to put that there, no flames! Backs to present next chap Kay! Loveyouss! -mee.**


End file.
